A Princess Fallen
by ditzywaitress
Summary: When a young woman comes through the gate, claiming Jack is her father, she will change the lives of SG-1 forever.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG-1 or any of the characters in this story (excluding Scarlett and her family).

Prolouge  
  
"I know, Teal'c, but do you really want to keep watching those Star Trek movies over and over again? You do know they're gonna wear out someday." Colonel Jack O'Neil grumbled to Teal'c, another member of the SG- 1 team.  
"Yes, Colonel O'Neil, I understand that the movies will indeed wear out someday. But probably not before you make another attempt to hide them from me." Teal'c replied glancing at his Commanding Officer from the corner of his eye.  
Jack opened his mouth to say something but abrubtly closed it when a soilder watching the gate cried out that the gate was opening. Teal'c and Jack rushed in front of where the gate stood.  
The gate opened and simply stood there glowing. Jack turned to Teal'c and raised his eyebrows. Just as everyone moved a step closer to the gate something came hurtling through the open gate. The gate abrubtly closed as everyone rushed towards the object.  
"It's a body!" came the cry from the soilder who had warned everyone about the opening gate.  
This information caused Teal'c and Jack to move even faster towards the area where the body lay.  
Jack knealt at the soilder's side .  
"There's no weapons on the body, sir." reported the soilder.  
Jack looked down at rag covered body. He moved to turn the body over so he could get a better look at the body's face.  
"Colonel O'Neil, do you think it wise to touch him?" Tea'c questioned, raising his eyebrows.  
"Teal'c, he just said the guy's unarmed and from the way the fellow looks, he's barely able to breathe let alone kill me." O'Neil answered.  
O'Neil went on and turned the body over. As he did so the tattered cap the body was wearing fell away to reveal not a man's face, but that of a young girls'.  
She had high, cheekbones and a small, slightly upturned nose with a pale sprinkle of freckles across it. She had small pouty lips that were the color of a pale rosebud. Her eyelashes were long and dark, and laid softly against her cheek. Her long hair that had fallen out of the cap, appeared to be reddish-brown color, but Jack couldn't be sure because of all the ash in her hair. She had long, slender fingers and small wrists and hands. On the middle finger of her left hand she wore a ring cut in the shape of a rose. Jack noticed a small diamond tucked into the center of the ring.  
Looking down O'Neil noticed a peice of small blue fabric coming from underneath the rags the girl was wearing. Jack reached out and lifted the material only to find it attached to something she was wearing.  
"Colonel O'Neil, I believe she is wearing a dress or some other material of clothing underneath all these rags." Teal'c informed Jack, in his slow, calm voice.  
"Yeah, Teal'c, you think so?" Jack said sarcastically.  
Teal'c just raised his eyebrows and looked on.  
"Somebody get Dr. Fraiser in here. We need to make sure she hasn't received any injuries." Jack ordered.  
There was a slight movement on the floor. Jack looked down and realized the girl was waking up. At the first sign of movement guns were trained on the girl. As she moved her head in Jack's arms, her eyes slowly flickered open.  
Her eyes were the coldest shade of blue Jack haed ever seen. They were oddly beautiful. They had tiny flecks of navy blue in them. Jack had to look closely to make sure they weren't glowing.  
As the girl looked at Jack a sign of faint recognition crossed the girls' face.  
"Dad?' she whispered in a soft, musical voice.  
"Uh-" Jack started, but was abrubtly interrupted when the girl fell unconcious yet again.  
"Colonel O'Neil what is going on down here?" General Hammond asked as he rushed in.  
"Uh- well, sir, it seems we've got ourselves a -uh- situation." Jack answered.  
  
"She doesn't seem to have any injuries anywhere on her body except a small bump on her head where she came through the gate." Janet Fraiser reported to General Hammond and SG-1.  
"Well, I personally think she's got a few marbles lose upstairs." Jack commented.  
"It's possible she could've mistook you for someone else she knows." Janet told Jack.  
"What I'm most curious about is that dress. That type of dress doesn't look like anything peasant would wear now does it?"  
General Hammond was speaking of the pale, misty blue dress the girl had been wearing under the rags. The dress looked to have been tailor made. It also looked to have been made for royalty. It was floor-length and had a small train. The sleeves were long and sheer. They fit tight at the shoulder and grew wider as they approached the wrist. A small sash with diamonds on the front went around the dress and tied in a lose bow which had more diamonds trailing down to the end of the sash, which fell almost to the floor. The dress itself seemed to change in the light to have a white gleam underneath it.  
"Is it possible she could be some type of nobility on her home planet?" Major Samantha Carter spoke up.  
"It's possible. She could've been wearing the rags to cover up her identiy." this came from Dr. Daniel Jackson.  
"Here's an idea. Why don't we just 69 the gate and shove her back through?" this of course, came from Jack.  
"Because it's not that easy, Jack. I highly doubt the gate has a 69 button on it. Besides we've already tried that and it didn't work. For some reason the gate refuses to allow us to attempt to redial the gate she came from." Daniel explained as he pushed his glasses up on his nose.  
"Besides we need to at least find out why she's here." Sam replied.  
A faint stirring on the bed caught their attention. She was waking up again.  
"Dad?" she called out.  
"I believe she means you, Colonel O'Neil." Teal'c said.  
"Hmm." Jack said with his Thanks-a-lot-remind-me-to-wring-your-neck- when-this-is-all-over-kin-of-smile.  
"Since she believes she knows who you are, Jack, maybe it would help keep her calm if you tried talking to her." suggested General Hammond.  
"Right." Jack replied and cleared his throat.  
"Dad? Dad, where are you?" the girl called out feebly, trying to raise from the bed.  
Jack noticed she didn't even seem to notice the guards that had been placed in the room.  
"What?" Jack questioned in a gruff voice.  
"Oh, there you are!" she cried seeming genuinely happy to see him.  
"Uh- yeah..."  
"Why am I tied to the bed? What happened to my head?" She asked looking up at Jack with her blue eyes and rubbing the back of her head  
"I'm the one asking questions here not you!" Jack replied, pointing a finger at her.  
"Uh-oh! What did I leave on this time? It wasn't the stove was it? No, I don't think so. The coffee pot? No, I quit drinking that junk when somebody told me it would stunt my growth. The T.V.? Yep... That's probably it." she mumbled to herself as she bit at one of her fingernails.  
"Hey! How did you get your hand outta there?!"  
"I don't know."  
"Well,...Put it back under there!"  
"Yes, sir..." she replied dejectedly.  
"Now what is your name?" Jack asked.  
"Oh, Dad! Quit acting silly!" she giggled.  
"I'm not playing. Do I look like I'm playing? No, because I'm not. Now what is your name?"  
"Well, you already know it, but I'll go ahead and tell you anyways. It's Scarlett Kathleen O'Neil."  
"Wait. Did you just say O'Neil?"  
  
"Oh, yeah Dad, that would be our last name."  
"Well, where on God's green earth did you come from?!"  
"Oh, Dad, don't tell me your parents never had "The Talk" with you?! But if you don't know where I come from by now, then I really don't think you should know."  
"Right. Stay put for just one second."  
Jack left to report the conversation to General Hammond.  
"What are we gonna do with her? She thinks I'm her.... Dad."  
"She made no mention of another planet?"  
"Nope."  
"And you say she had an extremely accurate perception of T.V.'s stoves and, what else was it?"  
  
"Coffee and its supposed effects on height, sir."  
"So she knew about those things?"  
"Yeah. She's really good at worming her hands out of things too."  
"What do you mean?"  
"She got one of her hands free of restraint and was biting her fingernails."  
"Did you force her to put her hand back into restraints."  
"Nope. Didn't have to. All I did was yell at her and she put her hand back in the restraint as quick as possible."  
"Hmm..."  
"What are we gonna do with her, since we can't just send back home C.O.D.?"d  
"The only thing we can do in a situation like this. Keep her."  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Ouch!"  
"Scarlett!"  
"Sorry!"  
"Put it back!"  
  
"Yes, sir!"  
The girl had been living with O'Neil and Teal'c for 6 months now. To tell the truth Jack was beginning to have a hard time remembering a time when the happy-go-lucky girl hadn't been in his home. In reality all of the SGC was having a hard time remembering a time when she hadn't been into some kind of mischeif there on the base when Jack was around. The girl had memories of things she and Jack had done in her childhood. She even had memories of missions she had been on with Jack and the rest of SG-1. Noone had a clue as to where she'd gotten them from but over time they'd gotten used to her popping up with some strange, off-the-wall, yet amusing memory. Everyone had learned to just nod and agree. Trying to convince her otherwise was tiring.  
Another thing Jack had gotten used to was her curiosity. Not too long ago Scarlett had been curious as to what would happen if she poured hot wax over her hand. As much as Jack hated to admit it that one had almost gave him a heart attack and had Teal'c ready to kill whatever had made her scream like she had. Of course once Scarlett had figured out that, while parafin wax was used on your hands when you got a manicure but you are not supposed to burn half a candle then stand over the kitchen sink and pour it over your hand, she only attempted to stick the tip of her finger in the wax.  
Of course her curiosity had been known to get her in trouble with Daniel. Jack remembered all too well the time she'd made off with one of Daniel's scrolls. There'd almost been murder on the base that day. But Daniel had cooled off pretty quickly when he'd realized she could actually read the scroll. Well, that and the fact that she'd looked at him with those baby blues of hers. For some reason none of them, Daniel especially, could resist her eyes. Jack didn't think that she hypnotized anyone with her eyes, they were just like a puppy dog's eyes. Irrestible.  
Recently, however, she had gotten a sort of obsession with anything that operated off of electricity. Remote control cars, planes, train sets, TV's, the coffee machine, you name it. Anything mechanical was also an obsession of hers. Today she was fiddling with the wires in Jack's phone. She was good at both taking things apart and putting them back together. After taking something apart and putting it back together several times, she could usually fix whatever was wrong with whatever it was she was fiddling with.  
"What have you hurt this time?" Jack called into the hallway, where she was sitting cross-legged in the floor fiddling with the back of his phone. Teal'c just stood in the doorway of the watching the girl fiddle with a screwdriver.  
"Nothing. Just shocked the tip of my finger with the wire." she answered, not looking up from her work.  
"Can I ask you why you felt the need to try and fix the phone? I wasn't aware that there was anything wrong with it."  
" Well, I was bored and the ringer has been sounding kinda odd..... So I just decided I would fix it."  
"Right.. Well, carry on." Jack said as he waved an arm and walked back to the living room where he was busy watching a marathon of the Simpsons.  
"Do you think it wise to allow her to continue to mess with the telephone?" Teal'c asked following Jack back into the living room.  
"As long as she don't try to change the channel, it's fine by me." Jack answered.  
Teal'c had been living with Jack since he had recieved clearance to leave the base. Since it would be extremely hard for Teal'c to buy a house or rent an apartment because he had no social security number or birth certifcate it had been decided that Teal'c would stay with Jack when the team had downtime off the base. Since Scarlett had been adamant about Jack being her father, it was only natural that she also come to live with Jack.  
The three got along extremely well. Well, as long as no one touched the television set when Jack was watching the Simpsons. Or touched Teal'c's Star Trek movies. Or turned the radio station on Scarlett's radio. Sam and Daniel were often over to visit. Jack would barbeque or they would rent movies and order pizza. Daniel and Scarlett got along perfectly, and if Jack didn't know better the two were both interested in each other. Scarlett claimed to have turned 18 the day she had come through the gate, so that put a seven year age difference between the two. Jack wasn't sure that he wanted to raise a teenage daughter, let alone one whom one of his best friend's was interested in. It didn't help matters any that she was just as interested in Daniel as he was her.  
"Scarlett, wasn't you supposed to go to the movies or something today?" Jack called.  
"Yeah, Daniel's gonna swing by and pick me up."  
"When?"  
"At 6."  
"Why so late?" Jack asked, thinking the whole idea sounded suspicously like a date.  
"We're going to catch the 7:oo showing and then go out for a burger." she answered.  
Jack heard the sound of running water coming form the kitchen and knew she was cleaning up and probably getting her a snack. Sure enough she came through the living room with two bags of grapes and a huge bottle of purified water. It always amazed Jack how someone so small could eat so many grapes. He swore the girl could live off grapes and water. She could eat more grapes than even Teal'c and that was saying something.  
"Hungry?" he asked pointing to the bags of grapes.  
"Nah. What makes you say that? I'm just munching." she said, giving a quizzical look.  
"Oh... Just wondering." Jack answered.  
"Must we watch the Simpsons?" Scarlett asked in a whining voice, not really whining, just trying to aggravate Jack.  
"Must we constantly watch music videos?" Jack retorted.  
Teal'c listened to the two bicker like children and smiled. The two were constantly seeing how much they could aggravate the other just for fun. Despite this fact Teal'c knew how close the two had become. Teal'c and Scarlett had also become quite close in the short time she had been with SG- 1. Her closeness with the two was proved when she promtly wormed her way between the two on the couch.  
"You cow! What are you doing?" Jack asked  
"Getting comfy. Here hold this." she informed Jack handing him her bottle of water.  
"Gee. Thanks. Just what I always wanted." Jack said sarcastically.  
"You're welcome." she retorted with a smile.  
"What time is it?" Scarlett asked.  
"It is 5:oo. Why do you ask?" Teal'c informed her, never looking up from the book he was reading.  
"She wants to know what time it is so she can know if it's time for her to start primping yet." Jack answered for her.  
"Do not!" Scarlett exclaimed.  
"Do too!" Jack retorted.  
"Do not!"  
"Do too!"  
"Do not!"  
The argument continued as Scarlett went up the stairs into the bedroom Jack, Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c had hastily put together before Dr. Fraiser had given her complete release from the base infirmary. None of them had had any clue as to what a teenage girl's bedroom should look like except for Sam. Sam had found it comical some of the things the three men had wanted to place in the room. Jack had wanted to paint the room green and put up bass fish wallpaper. Daniel had wanted to have floor to celing bookshelves filled with history books. Teal'c had wanted to put Star Trek things in the room. Sam had quickly decided she'd be better off to just do the job by herself. The room had turned out a pale, almost misty blue. Sam had selected a white canopy bed that came with matching white furniture. The bed covering and curtains were also white. Of course, Scarlett had remembered the time when Sam and she had went shopping for the furniture and she also remembered the time they had painted her room. And of course no one dared argue with her.  
"Must the two of you bicker like children?' Teal'c asked as he popped one of the grapes Scarlett left behind in his mouth.  
"Uh..yeah." Jack answered. "Hey, give me one of those." he demanded of Teal'c as he reached his hand towards the bag.  
Teal'c yanked the bag quickly out of Jack's hands and handed him the second bag.  
In her room Scarlett threw herself across her bed and lay there listening to her radio, which played all the time. She sighed and crossed to the closet door. She had to find something to wear. She ruffled through her closet throwing what she considered suitable on the bed. She turned to look at everything that was thrown across her bed with a groan. It was half her closet.  
"Now what?!" she wondered.  
"Guess I'll just go through here and figure out what's okay for a movie and a burger." she decided.  
She eventually decided on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. There was a knock on her door as she pulled the shirt on over her head.  
"Just a sec!" she called.  
"Take your time! I was just wondering if the queen of her bedroom was planning on coming out anytime soon so I could have a little chat with her about her curfew." Jack called through the door.  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." she called back as she placed the back of her earring on the post.  
"Glad to see you finally decided to join the world outside your room." Jack said with a smile.  
"What did you want to talk about?"  
"How about a little thing called your curfew?"  
"In other words how late you're willing to stay up waiting on me with the porch light on waiting to see if anything happens." she said with a hint of a smile playing at her lips.  
"No! Er...yes." Jack said, scratching at his right eyebrow, as was his nervous habit.  
"I know, I know, be back by ten. If I'm more than fifteen minutes late then you and Teal'c will bodily break every single bone in Daniel's body. Correct?"  
"Well, actually since it's Daniel we would settle for breaking into his lab and taking some of his stuff, break an arm or two. But....."  
"Don't worry. Daniel's not like the other guys I've dated, Dad. You know him yourself."  
Ding-dong.  
"That must be Daniel. I'll see you when I get home." she told Jack before giving him a light kiss on the cheek.  
"Don't forget your cell phone!" Jack called after her.  
"I won't!" she called back.  
On her way out she stuck her head in the living room to tell Teal'c she was on her way out.  
"Teal'c, I'm leaving. I'll see you when I get home. Make sure Dad doesn't drive himself crazy worrying." she said as she leaned down to kiss him on top of his head.  
"I shall do my best, Scarlett."  
"Thanks Teal'c."  
"It is my pleasure." Teal'c said bowing his head to her.  
Scarlett rushed out the door just as Daniel was raising his hand to ring the doorbell again.  
"Hey, I was beginning to wonder if Jack was even gonna let you out of the house."  
"You and me both." she said with a laugh as Daniel took her arm to lead her down the steps.  
Daniel led her to the side of his small, sporty car and opened the door for her. After she climbed in he shut the door behind her.  
"So, you ready to go?"  
"Let's get this show on the road."   
"You like fast cars?" Daniel asked.  
"Love 'em." Scarlett replied with a grin.  
Daniel just looked back at the road and grinned.  
  
Chapter Two   
  
"She's late! I cannot believe she is late!" Jack exclaimed.  
"Calm down O'Neil, she is only 3 minutes late. Give her a little while longer." Teal'c reassured Jack.  
Ring-Ring.  
"I got it. She'd better have a good excuse." Jack grumbled.  
Jack picked up the reciever and yelled into the phone. "Scarlett Kathleen O'Neil! Where are you?!" At this Teal'c shook his head, smiled, and went back to reading his paper, thinking everything was gonna be alright.  
"Oh. Sorry. I thought you were my daughter." Jack said into the reciever, his words causing Teal'c to look up at him.  
Teal'c and Jack both knew that Scarlett was forgetful but both also knew that she never forgot to call if she was running late. The fact that she was late and it wasn't her on the phone worried both of them.  
"Yes, this is Colonel Jack O'Neil. What's up?" Jack said warily into the reciever.  
"Yes. Tell her I'll be there right away..... And be sure to tell her that her father....loves her." Jack said, all the color draining from his face, as he placed the reciever back on the hook.  
"What has happened O'Neil?" Teal'c asked, rising to his feet.  
"There's been an.... accident."  
  
When Jack and Teal'c eventualty arrived at the hospital (They had argued for ten minutes as to who would drive. Teal'c had eventually won when he threathened to deck Jack.) they found an anxious Sam already there.  
"What are you doing here?" Jack asked.  
"General Hammond called me and told me what happened. He told me to come down here."  
"Great. Did all of the SGC find out what happened before me?"  
"Perhaps if you hadn't spent so much time arguing about who was to drive, when it was quite clear that you were incapable of driving." Teal'c informed Jack, matter of factly. Jack just shoot him a look.  
"I don't know, sir" Sam answered.  
"Has there been any word on either of them?" Teal'c asked.  
"Well, Daniel has been raising quite a rucus, wanting to get out of his room. I've heard him yelling at least three times since I arrived and that hasn't been to long. They've probably sed-" Sam was interrupted when loud arguing came from one of the rooms nearby.  
"Look you don't understand! I've gotta make sure she's alright!" Daniel's voice rang out.  
"Well, I guess they haven't sedated him yet." Jack said.  
"Are you Colonel O'Neil?" asked an older doctor who was walking towards them with a patient chart in his hands.  
"Yes. Are you my daughter's doctor?"  
"Yes, sir. Right now your daughter is still being checked over. You'll be able to see her in a few minutes. I'm afraid we're gonna have to keep her over night."  
"Alright. What about Daniel?"  
"Dr. Jackson will have to be sedated if he doesn't calm down. He seems rather highstrung."  
"Can I go ahead and speak with him?" Jack asked.  
"Of course. Follow me." the doctor said gesturing for Jack to follow him.  
Daniel was sitting on the side of the bed with his head in his hands when Jack walked in the room.  
Jack knocked softly on the door before pushing it open. "You alright?"  
"Jack, I am so sorry. Just let me tell you what happened before you tear me apart." Daniel frantically said, looking at Jack, causing Jack to notice a large white bandage down the side of one of his cheeks.  
"Daniel, I'm not gonna tear you apart. Well, unless you did something really,really stupid. Now what happened?"  
"We were heading home and I'll admit I was driving a little faster than normal."  
"How fast, Daniel?"  
"We were going about 70 when we saw the car in the road. It was right in the middle of the road just sitting there. I don't know if it was stalled or what but it was just sitting there. I swerved to the left but there was a puddle there because its been raining all day ya know. We hit the puddle and hydroplaned. I blacked out after that and when I woke up I was laying over the steering wheel, the windsheild was broken out, I guess that's how I got cut, but I didn't notice it, all I noticed was that Scarlett was missing. Somehow o her seatbelt had come undone during the crash and she was thrown from the car. I got out and looked for her. She hadn't been thrown far. I was amazed she was actually concious, though. She was able to speak. By that time the ambulance had arrived and they brought us on to the hospital. During the ride here she lost conciousness. They haven't told me anything else about her condition. Do you know how she's doing? I'm going crazy, Jack. You've gotta tell me something."  
"She's fine. They're still checking her over though. They're gonna let us back to see her before long, then when we're sure she's alright to move, we're moving her back to the base infirmary."  
"Jack, you know I never -"  
"Daniel, as long as she's alive I'm happy. I know you didn't do anything wrong. I probably would have done the same thing in your shoes. Just don't ever drive that fast with my daughter in your car again." Jack said the last part in a half joking, half serious way.  
"You don't have to worry about that. My car is totaled."  
"Daniel. Jack. Scarlett's awake. Now that we're fairly certain she's alright we're going to attempt to move her down to the SGC. But for now, she's asking for you, Jack." General Hammond poked his head in the half open door.  
"Thanks, General." Jack said, as he rushed out the door.  
"It's amazing how one girl has completely changed Jack." General Hammond said as he sat on the edge of the bed.  
"She's changed all of us. I just don't understand how she survived the crash. She was thrown pretty far. I didn't tell Jack that, of course. But she was."  
"Yeah, well, like I just said, we have to get her back on the infirmary at the base. If she has a somewhat different makeup than the rest of us then they will want to keep her and run experiments on her. We can't have that."  
"Yeah, you're right."   
Jack gently knocked on the door of his daughter's room.  
"Come in."  
"Hey. How are you feeling." Jack asked looking down at the small body lying in the bed.  
"Tired. Like I've overworked myself." she said with a small sigh.  
"Just rest, alright. We're fixing to move you to the infirmary back at the base, so you'll be more comfortable."  
" Okay. Great. Whatever. How's Daniel? Is he alright?"  
"He's fine. Don't worry about him right now, just focus yourself on getting better."  
"Alright."  
Jack reached out and held one of her soft,small hands in both his large, rough hands. "Get some sleep, okay. I promise everything's gonna be fine."  
He quietly sat there until he was sure the girl was asleep.  
  
Chapter Three   
  
Knock-Knock.  
"Who is it?" General Hammond asked.  
"Doctor Fraiser, sir." came the voice through the door.  
"Come in Dr. Fraiser." General Hammond called.  
"General Hammond, you may want to take at these." Dr. Janet Frasier said as she bustled into General Hammond's office.  
"Of course. What is it doctor?"  
  
"It's the x-rays we took of Scarlett."  
" Well, what's wrong with them?"  
"Well, sir, it looks like she somehow healed herself."  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"Sir, if she was thrown as far as Daniel claims she was, it was more than far enough to do permandent damage, or even kill her."  
"Dr. Fraiser, where are you taking this?" General Hammond asked as he slowly rose from his desk.  
"Sir, it is clearly visible on the x-rays we took of her back that her back bone was broken at one time. Sir, she should be paralyzed, but she's not. Something isn't right about this." Dr. Fraiser said handing him the x-rays.  
"Do you think it's possible that wherever she's from they have possibly have some kind of ability to heal themselves?" he asked, looking up from the x-rays.  
"It's possible."  
"What's going on?" Jack asked as he barged into the room.  
"It's about Scarlett."  
"Yeah, so. What about her?"  
"It's her x-rays." Dr. Fraiser informed Jack.  
"What is something showing up not right on them or something?" Jack asked worriedly, making Hammond remember the time when Jack would had rather been shot rather than show concern for anyone other than a member of SG-1.  
"Have a look at them yourself, Jack." Hammond said, handing Jack the x-rays as Jack slowly lowered himself into a chair in front of the general's desk.  
"What's these funky little lines here?"  
"They're signs of a previous broken back. I believe it's possible that her back was broken during the accident." Janet said, unsure of how Jack would react.  
"Are you telling me that she has a snake thing-a-ma-jig in her?!" Jack questioned incredulously.  
"No, there's absolutely no sign that she has a symboid." Janet said.  
"Well, that's a relief." Jack said.  
"In truth, sir, we're not exactly sure what's going on with her. The best thing we can do is try to figure out what's going on here without frightening her. If we frighten her by telling her that she's not from Earth and she's no realation to you, Jack, then we run the risk of her being too scared to want to help. If we can keep her calm and tell her we're just trying to make sure that it's safe for her to return to her normal activites then we stand a much better chance of finding out what exactly is going on here."  
"Whatever you've gotta do." Jack said, rising from the chair and walking towards the door. "Oh, and one more thing, try not to scare her too much, she's scared of needles."  
  
Daniel could not believe how small Scarlett looked laying in the hospital bed. Worse yet, he couldn't forget that he was the reason she was lying in the bed. He felt so powerless just sitting there by her side as she slept, so he did the only thing he knew to do, he read ancient mythology to her, but even doing that made him feel ridiculous. As he read he held Scarlett's hand gently in his own.  
Daniel felt a weak squeeze on his hand and looked down to see that Scarlett was awake.  
"Hey." she said weakly.  
"Hey, sleepyhead. I was just -uh- reading a to you." he said, feeling stupid as soon as the words came out of his mouth.  
"I noticed. Are you gonna tell me what I've been listening to?" she said managing a weak smile, trying to make him feel better because she could see he felt like a dummy.  
""The Odyssey" by Homer." he said holding the book up.  
She shifted slightly in the bed and Daniel could tell she was still weak. Guilt and shame shot through him in an instant.  
"Why did she have to be the one to get hurt. Why couldn't I have been the hurt?" Daniel thought to himself.  
"Your cut's starting to heal. Does it hurt?" she asked looking up at him.  
"Huh?" he asked, her voice jolting him from his thoughts.  
"I said your cut is healing. Does it hurt?" she repeated, this time reaching her hand out to touch his cheek where shattered glass from the windsheild had cut it.  
"No, it doesn't hurt anymore. How are you feeling?" he asked, almost positive the answer was going to be the same thing it had been everytime some ont had asked her how she was feeling, that she was tired.  
"Better I think. I'm still a little weak, but I feel alot better." she said surprising him.  
"That's great! Jack will be glad to hear that." Daniel giving her hand a slight squeeze.  
"Yeah, I know." she said and they lapsed into silence.  
"You know what I could go for right now?" she said, breaking the silence.  
"What?"  
"Grapes."  
"Grapes. Only you would want grapes while you were in the infirmary. All right I'll go make sure you can have grapes and then I'll run down to the cafeteria and get you some. What kind do you want?"  
"The green kind."  
"Be right back."  
"Alright."  
  
Jack waited until he saw Daniel leave before he went and knocked on Scarlett's door.  
Knock-knock.  
"Come in." she called out.  
Jack noted she didn't even bother to ask who was knocking, she just invited whoever was there in. He made a mental note to talk to her about that later.  
"Hey!" she exclaimed when Jack stuck his head around the door.  
"Well, I see you're finally awake." was Jack's greeting.  
"Yeah. I decided I would see what kind of torment you was up to today."  
"Nice."  
"Thank you."  
"That's not exactly a compliment." Jack said.  
"Yeah. I know. I was being sarcastic."  
"Oh. Well, anyways. I've got something to give you." Jack said as his hand tightened around the small box in his pocket.  
"Ooh. A surprise. What is it?" she asked eagerly.  
"Here. I hope you like it." Jack said, handing her the small box.  
She gasped when she saw the ring lying in the box. It was the ring she had had on her finger the day she had come through the gate. She had never remembered the day and for a minute Jack was afraid she had suddenly got her real memory back.  
"It's beautiful. Where did you find something so gorgeous? It looks almost real!" she said incredously.  
"I -uh- it was your mother's." Jack lied.  
"I don't remember her ever wearing it, but she did always have great taste."  
"She only wore it for special occasions." Jack was amazed by how hard it was to lie to her.  
"Oh. It's still beautiful. Can I put it on now?" she asked, raising her eyes to meet Jack's.  
"Sure. It's your ring now. Wear it whenever you want." Jack said.  
As she tenderly slid the ring onto her finger, Jack could have sworn he'd felt a cool breeze blow across his face, but he shook it off, figuring it was the air conditioning kicking on.  
"It looks like it was made for your finger." about this Jack wasn't lying. He was sure the ring had indeed been made for her finger, just as he was sure the dress that was being securely held in one of the labs also had been made especially for her.  
"Thanks, Dad." she said as she reached up to hug Jack. The display of emotion surprised Jack just as it always did, but he still managed to hug her back.  
"No problem."  
Scarlett could tell Jack was fighting his sentimental side so she quickly stopped herself from going on so as not to make Jack uncomfortable.  
"Well, I'd better check back with General Hammond. He has some information I have to go check out." he said clearing his throat.  
"Alright."  
"See you later." Jack said as he automatically bent in to give her a gentle peck on the forehead.  
_ "When did I start acting so much like a father again and less like me?"_ he thought to himself quizzically.  
  
On his way back from the cafeteria Daniel felt a slow breeze across his face.  
"What was that?" he thought as he looked towards the roof, as if expecting to see where the mysterious breeze had come from.  
"Must have been the air conditioning kicking in or something. Wait a minute, does the air conditioner ever kick off around this place? Oh, well."  
  
Sam and Teal'c were standing in the briefing room with General Hammond and Dr. Fraiser discussing what possibly could have been wrong with the x-rays.  
"Is it possible the x-ray was picking up something else?" Hammond suggested.  
"No, sir, take a closer look. You can tell that it is in Scarlett's back. Whatever happened, happened in her body." Sam said as she passed the x-rays to him.  
Just then a slight breeze swept across the room taking the x-ray with it.  
"What was that? Did anyone else feel that?" Hammond asked.  
"Yes, sir." Sam and Janet said at the same time.  
"Teal'c?"  
"Indeed, General Hammond, I also felt it." Teal'c said raising one eyebrow and looking around the room to see what could have possible caused the faint breeze.  
That however was something they were soon to find out.  
  
Chapter 4  
Daniel knocked gently on Scarlett's door.  
"Come in." Scarlett's voice called out.  
"I got you some grapes. The green kind. The kind you wanted, right?" he asked, knowing he sounded like a complete idiot repeating everything she had said earlier, but the look of her had absolutely astounded him.  
She looked so much stronger and healthier than she had just moments ago when he left to go get her grapes. She also looked happier and more like herself.  
_"It's not possible. I'm just used to seeing her tired and weak that's all. There's no way she has gotten better in the last fifteen minutes."_ he thought to himself.  
"Yeah, that's the right kind. Thanks." she said reaching for the bag he held out to her.  
As she reached her hand out Daniel noticed a ring on her left middle finger. It was in the shape of a rose, with a tiny diamond tucked gently into the center folds of the rose. The leaves slipped gently down towards Scarlett's hand. The delicate way the ring lay against her finger made Daniel believe that the ring had to have been made especially for her. Despite the silver coloring of the rose, it seemed to be almost growing on her finger. Daniel knew he had seen a rose pattern like that before but he didn't know where. 

"Nice Ring." he commented.

"Thanks, Dad just gave it to me. It belonged to my mother."

"You're welcome." Daniel said, just to keep an awkward silence from filling the room.

"Grape?" she asked, holding the grapes towards him.

"Thanks." he said popping a grape into his mouth. "Wanna play some chess?"

"Yeah, that'd be-" Scarlett was cut off by the sound of the gate's alarm going off.

"Gotta go. I'll be right back Stay put. No trying to sneak outta here this time." Daniel said in a rush as he ran to the door.

"Yeah, alright." she promised half-heartedly.


	2. Chapter 2

Daniel reached the gate room just in time to see a small, grey alien come through the gate.

"Thor, great to see you!" came Jack's voice from across the room. "Next time think you could call ahead? That way we don't have to worry about shooting you."

"Hello, Colonel O'Neill." Thor said in his calm manner, looking towards Jack, who was walking towards the center of the room to talk face to face with them. Daniel did the same.

"What's up, Thor?" came Sam's voice from behind Jack.

"I recieved a signal from this planet not long ago. You have a young woman here, do you not?"

"Nope, no one's here." Jack said, temporarily actually forgetting that Scarlett was not his biological daughter.

"The signal came from this planet, O'Neill, are you most certain that there is no one here?"

"Sir, what about Scarlett? Could she have sent off some type of signal?" Sam asked, seeming to be the only one who remembered that Scarlett didn't belong on Earth.

"Scarlett who?" Thor asked.

"O'Neill. She seems to think she's my... daughter." Jack answered.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Six months ago the princess of the planet Crytonia disappeared through the Stargate during the battle that killed her father, the prince. This incident leaves her the rightful heir to the throne."

"That's sad. Have you found her yet?" Scarlett asked looking at Thor.

"I believe we have. By all my indicators you are Princess Rose."

"I believe you must have lost your freakin' mind." she said bluntly.

"Scarlett." Jack said and shook his head.

"What? This guy thinks I'm some sort of princess or something and we all know good and well that I'm not!! He should know this!! He's known us for ages!! " Jack could tell she was getting angry. Her temper was something Jack had witnessed only once and as he was certain that it had only been the tip of the iceberg at that time he really didn't want to have to go through a full blast of anger from her.

"It's possible you are the princess of Crytonia." Sam said gently.

"What?!? Sam, c'mon don't tell me you believe this marblehead that thinks he's Thor too!!" Scarlett cried desperately.

"Marblehead? That is the same insult you said to me the first time we met when you were five."

"Obviously the girl you think I am was smart and didn't like you either you fraud. You just wait until the real Thor shows up!"

"Should we telll her now or tell her later?"

"I think now would be best, Jack." Daniel said.

"What's he talking about??"

"Remember your 18th birthday?"

"How could I forget?"

"Why were you on base?" Jack asked, trying to gently guide her towards the truth.

"Because, you and Teal'c were gone on an off-world mission."

"No, if you go back and look at the records we were on observational downtime."

"Then why weren't we at home?"

"Because we were due for clearance on the day you turned 18."

"Okay, what's this got to do with anything?"

"You came through the gate that day dressed in rags. We all thought you were a man. Your hair was tucked into a dirty cap. I checked you over and discovered you were a girl. Then I noticed the blue dress material. It was a dress fit, well, for a princess -"

"But-"

"Just listen to me for cryin' out loud would ya?!? The dress obviously had been tailor made. Then I noticed a ring on your finger. The ring I gave you today."

"Was this by chance a ring that was in the shape of a rose?" Thor spoke up.

"Yeah. How'd you know?

"The ring has a device that calls to the Crytonian people. They recieved transmissions immediately afterwards, but they stopped before the Crytonians could get a cease fire and make it through the gate to get her. They contacted the Azguard and we have been helping to search for her ever since."

"So, you see, Scarlett, it is possible."

"Then why do I have memories of Earth and you guys? I have no memories of that Crytonia place."

"It is a fail safe. If a member of the Crytonian royal family is kidnapped or knows they are going into potentially dangerous territory, their memory automatically sets itself so that if the person lands in hostile hands it blocks the real memory and makes a fake one."

"If I am Princess Whoever why did I give them the wrong name?"

"Your name is Scarlett Rose MacLeod. You prefer Scarlett, however your Grandmere, the queen finds the name vulgar, and insists upon Rose."

"Well then why haven't I gotten my memory back then?" she asked, with a defiant tone and look in her eye.

"The moment you set foot on Crytonian soil."

"Right. Well. Why haven't I heard mention of Rose's mother?"

"She is dead."

"Oh." Scarlett said, suddenly feeling sorry for the girl she was supposed to be.

'Thor, is the war still going on in Crytonia." Teal'c spoke up.

"It is a time of great unrest. If Scarlett does not return to Crytonia before her grandparents die, then the planet will be controlled by the Fergussons. It is believed they are helping fund the attacks on Crytonia's capital Triconia."

"What will happen if I - not saying I am this woman - refused to go back to Crytonia and take the throne? What would happen if I allowed the Fergussons to assume control of the throne?"

"Then most likely the entire planet will fall into a constant state of chaos. The Fergussons are a ruthless, war-loving family. They have no mercy, no heart. If the Fergussons take control of Crytonia, then the Azguard Council will be forced to stay away from the planet. Seeing as Crytonia is listed under the Protected Planets Treaty, the Azguards distance will open Crytonia up to possible Goa'uld attack."

"So in other words, I must go back?"

"In order to save the people you loved, yes. I wish you could remember how much you leved Crytonia and her people. You were loved by the whole of your people. When you disappeared after the battle the world was in shock. Your subjects searched high and low for you. After three months of searching most went into mourning. Then there came reports that you had made it through the gates and had survived on the other side for a short time. When they realized that it was possible you were still alive on another planet they called on our assistance."

"But what if you're wrong and I am not the princess? What if this is all some sort of weird coincidence?"

"Then when you return to Crytonia nothing will happen to your memories."

"So, you're seriously gonna take her back, so all this can happen again?" Jack spoke up, sounding somewhat protective.

"With General Hammond's permission, yes."

"Who said I was going?"

"You'll go." Thor said.

"How do you know?"

"You always do what's right."


End file.
